We got each other out of all this
by chriscolferlove
Summary: Blaine Anderson's days are practically the same every day. He then finally get into the FBI. But it's like he isn't "challenged" enough. One day he meets Kurt Hummel, but then doesn't see him for another year, but has never forgot him. Then one day, they get a case in about a kidnapping... Summary and warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine Anderson's days are practically the same every day. He then finally get into the FBI. But it's like he isn't "challenged" enough. One day he meets Kurt Hummel, but then doesn't see him for another year, but has never forgot him. Then one day, they get a case in about a kidnapping...**

**Warnings: Spell mistakes, violence (maybe a bit sexually) but first later in the chapters, language annnd short chapters ^^ **

**This Fanfiction is mostly from Blaine's POV**

**Little details: Blaine is 22, Kurt is 21 and Kurt and Blaine are the same height ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Blaine Anderson. Well that's my name. I know, you're probably laughing right now because, when you hear that name, you obviously think of a proper man, with too much hair gel and bow ties, and who's shitting rainbows. Well, believe it or not, I'm not like that! Well, not anymore... I was, back in High School. But that is past, and this Blaine Anderson, won't ever look back! Nope, this Blaine Anderson is looking forward, he seize the day, and only looks positive on the things that happens around him!

But of course I can say that as a police officer... I go to a police school in New York, in hope that I soon will be an agent at the FBI.

My life really started when I began in High School, I'm originally from Westerville, Ohio, I used to go at a Boys School called, Dalton Academy. I used to sing a lot, I sang in the schools Glee Club called, The Warblers, we used to go to competitions to battle against other Glee Clubs. I do remember one Glee Club, they beat us actually, even though I usually don't want to admit it, but I think I should start getting used to it 'cause... They DID beat the living crap out of us! I don't know why I remember exactly THAT Glee Club. Was it really that special? Well, it kinda did touch something inside of me. Oh well, neverminds.

Even though I was a freshman, I had the lead in The Warblers. I graduated, and I had perfect scores, I could get in wherever I wanted, but my problem was just... I didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life... I could go to college, but there were just so many going to college. I knew one thing though. I wanted to get my butt the hell out of Ohio, never shall I ever back to that shitty town!

Sorry, forgot what I was doing... And I forgot to tell you one more thing... I am openly and proudly gay. Yep, that's right, Blaine Anderson, the prep school boy with perfect scores, and rich parents, have ONE mistake (or so they say)... That I am gay...

My parents aren't the best to support me, they never were, but it got kinda worse after I came out to them. They excuse themselves with all their money.. My brother, Cooper, is great! He supports me 100%. We had some trouble one time back, when I was in High School, but after that little incident, we were cool again. And now, it feels like he is actually my big brother again. I can always contact him if something is wrong, but now that I think about it... I haven't heard or contacted him in a while... Maybe I should text him later..? Oh well, I'll remember! He's an actor, by the way. But you have with guarantee already heard of him. Ok, back to me! If Coop ever hears that I've been babbling about him, I won't stop hearing from him... So...

I came to New York! I found an permanent apartment that I can live in for 5 more years. It was pretty cheap, but it's a great apartment, and there is a lot of room to me and my dog, Frank. Yes, my dog's name is Frank, don't judge me...

I came into NYADA at first when I came to New York, I still love to sing and perform, but I found out later what my true passion really was. Since I was a kid, I loved to play police officer, and to save the day from evilness! I've loved the things the police do. So I agreed with myself what to do. I wanted to be a FBI agent, and that I'm doing now. My parents never really allowed it... They thought I should become a Broadway star or an actor like Cooper... But screw them, maybe I'll never get to be anything big, like Coop, but at least I have it good with myself, and I'll still be saving America!

*Sigh* Anyway, I don't wanna talk about my parents or careers... My dog by the way is a cocker spaniel. He's really cute and loving, he's usually not so good with strangers, if I'm talking to a person I don't know and Frank starts growling, then I know what I'm supposed to do... I've had a few boyfriends before here in New York. They were cute, but I knew it wasn't meant to be. Frank didn't like them either. Maybe I should just let my dog choose my next boyfriend... *chuckling*

Honestly? I feel kinda lonely sometimes... It's kinda always the same things that happen every day and night. I come home from the police school, I eat dinner, I watch a movie with Frank lying on my stomach and snoring, after the movie, I go to sleep in my king sized bed with Frank under my duvet, at about 11 am.

I don't have anybody to wake up next to every morning, I don't have anybody to make breakfast to, and I don't have anybody to come home to, to kiss, or to hug. I know, it sounds kinda pitiful, but after spending almost my whole life alone, I... It does come to that point where you get lonely. A dog doesn't really do the job ya' know. I'm fortunately not at that point where you get desperate yet... I hope I don't ever get to that point.

I try to get through the days, but I just feel the loneliness more and more. Internet dating is EXCLUDED! I want it to be real! I don't expect that I will run into him around the next corner, but I want to meet him personally, I know when he's the right, I know it when I see him. I just have to be patient... Even though I feel like I've been patient my whole life. But just remember, this is not the fairytale of when Blaine Anderson meets his one true love. This is the story of how they save each others lives.

* * *

**Well... First chapter... Reviews? Then I would be the happiest person on earth! :D I think all my chapters are gonna be this short... I'm sorry... It's not on purpose... But there need to be some cliffhangers sometimes! ;D Well, hope you enjoyed and want to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

This morning was different then all the others. DON'T ask me how it happened, 'cause... I have ABSOLUTELY NO idea... I always wake up at 7pm, where I'm suppose to wake up, and make it out of bed, but... Uh, uh, nope, not today, SUDDEN change of plans!

The clock is 8:09! Why am I still in bed? Why do I just lay here and stare at my clock? Something must have gone wrong... My clock ALWAYS, wakes me at where it's supposed to! Suddenly, like I got struck by lightning with the idea that I'm not gonna catch my train, I SPRINT out of bed, put SOMETHING on, and I hurry to eat breakfast! But of course... OF COURSE... Frank has peed on the floor through though the night... I have to clean that up! And give Frank food and clean water...

"Destiny" can be a bitch! No milk... No cheese... No eggs... No NOTHING... Jeez, guess I'm gonna buy something to eat on my way to the Subway..! And buy some groceries after class..

8:36... Shit! I don't have enough time to BUY breakfast either! But if I don't eat breakfast, I'm gonna be a mess!

Alright, I'm done with cleaning Frank's little "accident" up from the floor for him; I'm out the door and... Seems like I'm gonna skip the breakfast today... 8:49 shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...

Okay, let's see if I can run with all my stuff and this clothes... It's early winter, and it's FREEZING... You almost can't go outside without becoming one big ice tap! It's October, so it's autumn, but it could have been winter with this temperature. I'm packed in with everything! Mittens, hat, big fluffy warm, winter coat, boots, scarf...

I don't like scarves; you always look stupid with them on. I don't think anybody can wear scarves "fashionable"... Well, unless it's McQueen or something..! But come on... Who buys a scarf for those prices?! It's CRAZY... I mean, yea, they're nice... And fashionable... And there are actually some of them that are pretty awesome... But I would never give that price for a freakin' scarf!

Oh okay, this morning didn't really go as all the others... The train should be on its way in 3 minutes, and there's 2 until I can be there, if I could run a little faster!

* * *

Well... I'm kinda pissed... And sad and... Confused? I came right in time! To see the trains behind... Driving with full speed, like it was running from ME... I HATE trains... I have to walk to school now. It will take me about 45 minutes! I'll definitely miss my first class...

My first class is with Mr. Ronald... He's kinda creepy, and if you run ONE minute late for his class, you are suspended from even to step into the room for a whole year! I don't think I have the imagination for what he's then going to do to me for not attempting his whole class... I just got goose bumps... I'll be suspended from the whole school... And that just can't happen, 'cause my goal is the FBI's... And if I ever get kicked out, my mom and dad would probably just sit at home, laughing at my, once again, failure, and say "What did we tell 'ya?!" And I just can't have that... Not again...

Finally I made it to the police school now, and I am completely exhausted! I'm supposed to have Mrs. Stevens class now.

Mrs. Stevens is okay. She's a great teacher, and she can be nice if you respect her and listen to her. But if you want to have your own opinion and want to share it with her, before you even get to be finished, she practically slams it down in to the ground, and never considers it again! It's only hers opinions and ideas that matters, and can be used! At that point, she's a bitch. But beyond that, she's nice. She's about 40 I think...

I don't really have so many friends. I met Sam at a club for about 2 years ago. He's trying to become a man model. He has an apartment not so long from where I live. We see each other a lot, but right now he has a. Lot of things to do. Must be nice to know what you wanna do with your life. Now you probably think, is Sam gay? And no! He's straight! First when I met him, I thought he was gay too, and I have once been in love with him, but that was a short period. We talked about it, and he understood, and now we're like REALLY good friends, like nothing ever happened! It's nice.

I know the police school is about teamwork, and we do talk to each other in class and all, but it would kinda be ridiculous to make friends, 'cause we practically all go to this school, to get checked in another place, other than FBI, so... Maybe it's better that way.

Ok, I lied, Sam isn't my only friend. I've got Rachel too. She's trying to become a star, so she's going to NYADA. She actually got the part of Fanny Brice, which always have been her dream since she could walk!

NYADA and my school are only 10 minutes apart, so sometimes we can walk together, or have lunch. But it's not so often, 'cause her schedule is a lot harder and worse than mine. We've been talking about maybe sometime we could find an apartment together, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Sadly.

Rachel doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, she did, but he past away a year ago or so. His name was Finn. She's not over him, so she's taking it slowly. I really love Rachel. She's my best friend, and I know that we're gonna be BV's forever!

* * *

Well, what a great day! Seems like I have to grasp from where I let go this morning on my schedule... But I could really need a coffee though... Damn... I just gotta hurry down to Starbucks. Then I can come home and eat something.

* * *

The road to Starbucks was a little longer than I remember. At least it's not so cold anymore. Even though the clock is past 6, the heaven is still light. I only need to wear my jacket and a scarf. I'm pretty comfortable. I just have to realize that I don't have to go RIGHT after my schedule... I just have to...

Suddenly I'm laying on the ground. And a little sharp pain in the back of my head. How did I get down here? Oh, I walked into someone when I walked past the corner. Wait another person!?

I look up. Papers everywhere. And there's another lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry, I should have looked where I was going..." I'm babbling and trying to help the other person up from where he was lying on the ground... He accepts my hand for help. I can't see his face, his scarf hides the under half of his face, and the other gloved hand, that I'm not helping him up with, is hiding the other half. "Oh my gosh did you hit your head? I'm so sorry!" I continue to babble when the other man, still hand on his face, speaks up saying "No no, it's okay, I probably had a little too much speed" and wow... What an angelic voice. Though I couldn't really hear it, it was muffled by the scarf he was wearing. I realized I was staring at him and hurried myself to look away. I suddenly got my eye on all the papers that laid spread out all over the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh, are all those papers yours?! I can pick them up for you!" I didn't really finish my sentence before I was on the ground picking up all the papers in record time. I stood up again and made a nice stack out of the papers. When I finally looked up again, with probably the widest grin ever, I almost choked on my own spit. The other man had finally removed his hand from his face, and also removed the scarf down a little. He was... Well... Gorgeous... No, gorgeous is not a big enough word. He looks like an angel! He is... He looks perfect...

He has the brightest most deep blue eyes, with a mix of grass summer green and a little gray, they are absolutely breathtaking. I have to be careful to not stare into them for too long, or I'll just be hypnotized. He has strong cheek bones, and his cheeks are a little pink like the tip of his nose. His nose is so adorable. It's a little big and turns up just a tiny bit, it's cute. His hair is perfectly coifed, a little ruffled though from the wind, and probably from the fall. It's chestnut. I love chestnut. And god... His lips... Don't get me started on his lips... They're plum and pink, probably also from the cold and by biting it so long. Goood, he's biting on his lower lip. God that is so sexy... But why is he biting it? Oh, wait what!? Oh my gosh, I've been staring!

"Uhm... Oh, uhm... H-here's your, uhm... Papers" nice job Blaine, really nice... (Sarcasm) The angel (I don't know his name, and he does look like an angel, so why not?) looked a little uncomfortable under my stare, but now that my eyes are looking toward the papers, his eyes are drawn to the papers too. "Oh uhm... Thanks" he mumbles in his angelic voice. He reaches carefully out to take them. He seems a little unsure.

When he got his papers, it's a little awkward. I don't know what to say, I can't even look at him, because then I'm just gonna begin to stare again, and that would just make it even more awkward... "Well..." the angel's voice startles me a little, but his voice is like music to my ears, I let him continue "Thanks again. For... Giving me my papers..." He says, it sounds weird and it looks like he's aware of that. Before it gets too weird and more awkward, I hurry to answer him "No problem!" I say, probably with a little too much enthusiasm in my voice. I try again, sounding a little more cool. "I mean... No problem..." nice Blaine... Continue? "Uhm... What is it?" grrreat! "Uhm, the papers?" I nod "Oh it's just... Work..." He smiles a little unsure at me. I give him my best smile and answers "Cool" after we've been looking at each other for a few seconds; I give him a smirk and a little wink. He blushes! Oh my god, he's so adorable!

He hurry to look away with a little shy smile and blushes, and tries to hide his face a little in his scarf. Wait, isn't that McQueen? "Hey, your scarf? Is that McQueen?" I ask. The angel looks surprised, their probably aren't many noticing it "Yes, uhm, yes it is!" he looks a little more exited now "Finally someone who knows McQueen! It's like the best clothing brand ever!" He's actually grinning now. Gosh, he's so beautiful "Yes I... It's great; I'm normally not so crazy about scarves I mean... I didn't know you could look fashionable! But you certainly do"

Okay the last part wasn't suppose to come out, but at least I made him blush again "Ah, yeah. McQueen can make anybody look fashionable. My life has always been about fashion. It's important to me to look amazing, every single day" he looks confidence now. It's incredible that he's telling me all this, he doesn't even know my name.

"I'm Blaine" it comes out without me thinking, but I just have to know his name. First he stares a little startled at my hand, but he takes it after a few seconds, answers "Kurt" and smiles beautifully at me. His grip is firm, but he's not about to crush my hand, which I appreciate. He's stronger than he looks. I wonder what is under that thick, but stylish, winter coat... Which is also fashionable.

"Are you busy?" what has happened to my brain? "I mean, I was on my way to Starbucks, and if you aren't busy... Maybe" but I don't make my sentence finish when I see that Angel... I mean Kurt (sounds beautiful too) looks a little hesitant "I mean if you are busy, it's okay! Oh, no, of course you don't wanna have coffee with a complete stranger I..." and now I'm panicking, great Blaine, that's how you score... Wait, what if he's not even gay? Shit! I haven't thought of that! Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Hey hey, its okay I would love to, actually" the voice of the angel startles me once again. He wants to have coffee with me? Yesssss! "But" oh no... "I-I can't..." Fail... Big fail... "I'm sorry, but... I would love to another time... I'll call you" he smiles adoringly at me, and suddenly he's gone... Gone from behind the corner... What just happened..?

* * *

When I come home with a cold coffee cup in my left hand, I start singing. I start dancing. I just feel so happy! I have no idea why. Then a picture of a beautiful boy, with blue/green/gray eyes, chestnut colored hair and kissable lips, pop up in my mind. Right... Kurt... It sounds right saying it. It feels amazing!

Frank starts jumping up at me snorting, like he also wants to dance. I take him up in my arms like he doesn't weigh anything, (he doesn't) and start dancing with him. His paw on my shoulder, and his other paw and my hand clasped together, swaying around in the room, turning and humming loudly! Frank likes it. I'm deep inside my daydream that it's Kurt I'm dancing with, that I don't hear the knock on my door, and the call of my name.

"Blaine!?" the door clicks open and clicks closed. I can't even hear the footsteps that are approaching me.

"Blaine!? What are you doing!?" my heart JUMPS out of my chest, that I nearly drop Frank. Ah... Rachel... Thank you so much Rachel! She is... Why is she laughing "What was that all about!?" I almost can't make out the words she's saying, 'cause she's laughing so hard. "Umm... Dancing? With Frank?" I stuttered... Rachel just gives me the look like I'm crazy. She knows that wasn't the only reason.

"Right" she laughs the word out like she's judging me somehow... "What's wrong with me dancing with my dog?" Which reminds that I'm still standing with Frank in my arms, he's trying to wring himself out of my grasp, so he can jump happily over to Rachel and welcome her, like he always does when Rachel is visiting, which she kinda always does. Frank is very approval of Rachel. Always have been. Now they're just like best friends or something.

"But seriously. What was that about? You were humming happily" she's still smiling like a dork. I sit Frank down so that he can run over to Rachel; she kneels down to greet Frank happily. Just like old friends. "I just... Had a nice day, that's all" I answer, while I take off my coat and hang it on my coat stand beside the front door. Rachel follows me with her eyes "how can that be? You're days are all the same!"

I just stare at her, in a offended kinda way. Don't know why I would be offended... She's right. My days are all the same... I realize that Rachel still are looking at me like she's waiting for me to spit out, still kneeling and clapping Frank. I sigh "okay okay... You got me... I... I kinda... Met a guy..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rachel jumps up squealing! "Oh my gosh Blainey! Have you finally met someone!? Oh, I'm so happy for yoouu!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I stop her "no no! I mean... I met a guy, but he's not like... My boyfriend or anything Rachel! I JUST met him" Rachel just stands there looking at me, confusion drawn over her face "Oh... My bad..." She finally relax a little. Until she starts grinning again "Is he cute?!" she then asks with enthusiasm "Of course Rachel!" and then I let everything spill out to her, before I can even say anything about "he has this angelic face, and angelic voice, his hair is chestnut and, his nose was so adorable, and his lips was so pink and his eyes, god his eyes Rachel! I could just let myself drown in them if I wanted... He was... Pure beauty Rachel..." While babbling I found myself looking into outta space, like I was daydreaming... Well, I kinda was.

"He sounds amazing" Rachel's voice startles me a little. She stands there, listening and smiling lovingly. I shake my head to clear it, and trying to stop thinking about clear blue eyes. "I have to see him again Rachel!" And then it comes back to me... He told me he would call me... But, I didn't give him my number... And he didn't give me his... And I have no idea what his last name is... Shit... Everything comes crashing down suddenly... How will I ever see him again?

* * *

**Well... What do you guys think? :D Maybe you could tell me over some reviews? ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

One year has passed... And what happened to Kurt you ask? Well, moved on... He never tried to find me, then why should I care..? I still dream of him sometimes... I wish I could get another glimpse of him. Just once. His beauty beats everything.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson" " 'Morning Maria" Maria is the new assistant, she write down every case we have, and take the phone calls and make them... Oh right... I just forgot to tell ya'. Well, for about 10 months ago, I became a police officer for FBI! I'm still kinda new, but I just feel like I've been there forever! Sam and Rachel are really proud of me, which means a lot. Cooper are too! I told my parents, the moment I got in at the police school, what I was planning to do the rest of my life... Police work... They didn't really approve of it, they just told me to be careful, and to fight for some justice. Bull crap...

Well... Here I am. I've actually become a better man! Or, I've become a little happier. This police work is hard to plan so, my improvisation has been tested... It works pretty well now. After 10 months something happens! We have haven't really had any serious cases yet. We've had a lot of bank robberies, burglaries, car accidents, and the usual stuff. Also a few murders. That wasn't nice... We found the killers though! They are behind bars and locked in chains now. I feel a lot better knowing that those psychos are locked up tight in jail!

I walk in, in my office; theirs glass windows all around me, so that I can stalk everybody. My boss, Mr. Charles is an old man in his 50th, but he's a great boss. He... Oh, someone's knocking...

"Come on in Mike!" I speak loudly so that the man from behind the glass door can hear me. "I kinda have to knock every time, you don't really look like you're aware of me coming, you ALWAYS sit in your own daydreams!" He laughs at the end of his talk, walking in in the room.

"I'm sorry Mike, there's just a lot going on in my mind lately" I says apologetic. "Ah" he says knowingly, standing my coffee on my table, I look at him grateful, taking the coffee to my lips, he continues "boy trouble?" he asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow, I almost choke on my coffee. I'm about to answer him, when I'm finally done coughing, when something cuts abruptly off my words... Rachel?! What is she doing here!? She's saying something, and loud enough to cut Sebastian off his words... Why does she look so... Panicking?

I rise from my seat a little too fast, that I almost knock over the chair. I walk fast past Mike forgetting he's actually there. When I open the door, I can hear everything much more clear! "Rachel! Rachel, Rachel..." I walk over to her. She's crying?! Oh my god, what have happened? She runs into my arms, stopped talking loudly. She's sobbing. "Rachel? Rachel, what's wrong?!" I ask her. I can feel the panic begin to rise in myself... She's trying to make words, but it's hard while hiccuping. "S-some-th-thing, t-terrible, ha-happened!" I got that one "Y-you ha-have to d-do s-something!" She looks up at me her big puppy watery eyes. "They could-they could... K-kill him" and then she starts sobbing even more, she buries her face in my chest.

I stand their holding her tight. I can feel some of the other from the office starts to listen careful, if there should be a case. "R-Rachel... What do you mean? Who?" I try to ask her soothingly, though I would like for her to just spit it out! "They-they got him!" She looks at me again "Who Rachel? Who?!" I ask with a little more force, looking deep into her eyes. She opens her mouth, at first it's only a little squeak that comes out, but then she forms a word: "Kurt..."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn... Cliffhanger! Really really short chapter, sorry guys!**  
**Reviews though?! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Kurt..." My blood ran cold in me. I could feel I got pale. There was silence. Everybody around us was silent, they just looked at us... "Anderson!" I finally came to my senses! Why was my boss calling my name? "Anderson! I hear something is wrong?" He's walking out from the elevator with confident and fast step, like he's suppose to. "I've just been called up by one of our FBI spy's; they say there's been a kidnapping!" I just stare at him...

Mr. Charles approach me, he lays a hand on my right shoulder, Rachel's clinging to my left side, still tears running down her face, but I don't think she's aware of them. My boss speaks up again when I don't answer him, still a little shocked from all these things happening so fast "Someone beloved?" he just asks, still hand on my shoulder, he looks into my eyes, I stare right back into his.

His eyes are a deep chocolate brown, nothing like Kurt's, his face has many wrinkles, but you can see he's looking concerned at me. He always has bags under his eyes, but I don't think it's because he's losing sleep, more because of the hard work. He's really working his butt off, I don't ever see him out from the office, even though he has a wife at home and two children, but they're grown up today. His nose is also kinds big, that just looks like it was t even suppose to sit there. It's nothing like Kurt's... Kurt? Oh shit, we were talking about the kidnapping of... Kurt

I finally open my mouth to say something, but nothing really comes out... Finally I manage to say (my boss really is patient) "No... I mean... I knew him... Or I've met one time or so, but that was about a year ago!" "Then why do you look so concerned?" Mr. Charles asks me, retrieving his hand from my shoulder, so he can cross his arms, not taking his eyes away from me, standing a little taller "I-... Well... I just kinda... Fell for him... I mean for his personality!" I hurry to say the last bit so it won't sound wrong... Or, it wasn't wrong, it was the truth. I did fall for Kurt. But I couldn't tell my boss that. He would never let me save Kurt if he knew that have fallen for him! But what if it isn't even him!? Did I ever consider that?!

Mr. Charles just give me the knowingly "Mhmhhh..." and a raised eyebrow "But... What if it isn't even him?" It just came out "What do you mean?" Mr. Charles asks, now more serious and not so cocky. "I don't know his last name, so maybe it isn't even that Kurt you're talking about!" I say, and I fell kinda happier now, but maybe I shouldn't be so glad already, 'cause there is still that risk that it IS that Kurt I've been talking about... "Let's go check agent, the spy's hopefully has send me something." I follow my boss, still with Rachel clinging to me.

* * *

"Here it is!" My boss says victoriously. I look at the computer screen beside my boss, Rachel looks at the other side of him, finally letting go of me. "Kurt Hummel" before I can even ask myself that name in my head, Rachel squeaks out, "That's him!" I look at her, and she's starring at the computer screen, I can see she's trying not to cry. "I whisper behind my boss' bag (literally) to Rachel. "I had no idea that you knew someone called Kurt Hummel!" Rachel whispers back to me "He's my best friend besides you. He's was Finn's half younger brother. I met him when I met Finn, and we just made a bond. But sadly we lost contact after Finn's death. But I tried to find him over the Internet to see where he was living, and I luckily found him! I drive over to his apartment, I tried knocking, but when I did that the door squeaked lightly open, so I called his name while I walked in. It was dark everywhere, so found the contact so that I could see into the room... And EVERYTHING was crashed. Like he'd been robbed... But there was no sign of him, so I tried looking around his apartment. And I found a letter under his bed... It read that if anybody saw this, they should contact the police immediately! He must have been lying under his bed hiding from what was going on outside he's bedroom, and writing this! The only obvious things are that they also took him!" She told me the whole story without break, so that was a lot of information to take in!

"Did you get that boss?" I asked him, Rachel just told me some important information! Maybe boss could use that to something, so he better has heard it. Boss nodded though, saying "I found information about Kurt Hummel!" I then get curious and I say, maybe a little too loud "Read it out loud" right in boss' ear. But he doesn't twitch; I probably just made him deaf. Boss then started reading "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" he continued with address and phone number, personal number and eye color. The eye color was blue, but the Kurt he knew, had blue/green/gray eyes! "Agent... I've found a picture..." He says very seriously. My eyes are then drawn fast to the screen! Mr . Charles clicks a link... It's a picture of... The one and only Kurt Hummel... Boss looks carefully at me "Seems familiar?" he asks

I just stare at the screen feeling, not hearing what boss asked me. Shouldn't I have been aware that there was a risk that it would be HIM?! Of course it's him! Why!? "Agent?" boss tries asking me again. But I just can't take it, I storm out of the room! "Blaine?!" Rachel's following me... Great... "Blaine stop?!" Okay... "Why have you never told me that you knew a person named Kurt?!" I exploded; Rachel looked sad and shocked "Do you have to know everyone that I know?" She said carefully "Because, if you just had told me that you also knew one named Kurt, than I would probably have been friends with him too, I could've protected him, then nothing of this would've happened!" Then Rachel answers bitterly, and I stand stock still "Well maybe because you never told me the name of the guy you met a year ago! How was I then supposed to know?!" Oh... I never told her...

* * *

"You have to send a search team out to find him!" I storm back in to my boss' office "Well of course, agent... If anybody got the time" he just says, like it suddenly doesn't matter anymore...

"No! Now! I want the best search team, they HAVE to find him! And when they do, I swear that I will get them who did this; I will make them regret they were even born!" I growled, my boss just staring casually at me, but I could also see the chock in his eyes, I never gave orders. "I will do my best agent. Now, go back to your post, I promise I will contact you when I find a search team." He smiled reassuringly at me. I tried smiling back before I walked out again, back to my own office, with a little hope inside.

* * *

It's been too long... Its 2 weeks since I asked Mr. Charles to find a search team... Can't he see how important this is?! Kurt could be dead by now! Well, I finally persuaded the boss to send some crime investigators to Kurt's apartment. Now I'm waiting for answers...

"Agent Anderson!" I look up too fast that my neck almost cracks. It's agent Martin, he looks like he's been running, and fast. He looks kinda sweaty, and he stands in the doorway to my office, puffing and puffing. He then speaks up when he finally got his breath back "You are asked for at the crime scene!"

* * *

Martin and I reach Kurt's apartment, and hurries inside. "Agent Anderson" Agent Carmel has been looking for me, I can see. "Is it serious?" I ask "Just come with me, I know you've been waiting"

We step inside a room that looks like a lab. Well, it is a lab, but it looks exactly the labs in cartoons. "There have been taking a lot of pictures; we've found some finger prints at the doorknob into the apartment, and a footprint at the kicked door, into the bedroom." I think "Wait, was the door to his bedroom kicked open?" "Haven't you seen the crime scene Agent Anderson?" Carmel asks with a perfectly styled eyebrow "No, I never got the chance." Carmel is still looking at me "Follow me Anderson"

There are police banner in front of the front door, so people can see that it's forbidden to step inside the room, and destroy all evidence. We step into the room, and I get goose bumps. It's incredible to think that there has been a burglary, and that it's Kurt who's been involved... I gulp...

The curtains are closed, so there is no light. At least until they are done taking photos of the curtains... They're still taking photos of almost everything they can. So the only light there is from the blitzes from the cameras and the open door out to the hallway. Weird there wasn't anybody hearing anything or seeing anything. We maybe have to send some people out to interview the other residents.

"Mark, Lily! I want you to interview the nearest resident in this building!" I call out to Mark and Lily, they use to be good at interview, they both nod at me, and then they're walking away. I keep following Carmel into the bedroom. I step on something that's making me jump a little. The kicked door...

While, I walk around looking, and sniffing, Agent Philips comes up to me. "Agent Anderson, we've found a few conclusion, when you're done here, you can come down to Carmel and I in the lab." He smiles at me, and walk away. I walk around a little more, feeling there's something we've missed...

* * *

**Oh well... The conclusion must wait till next chapter, sorry ; D Also sorry, for the short, short chapters! :S**

**Always ****remember****... REVIEWS! 8D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I don't know why I'm nervous... I guess I'm just so afraid that something has happened to Kurt. What if he's already dead? What if we can never find him again? What if I will never get to see him again? Just the thought of it makes me wanna cry. But I just don't understand. I've met him once? Why is he so special than all the others? Was it just his beauty that hit me in the face with a hammer? All I know is that, it was definitely amour that hit by butt with an arrow. It just hurt more in the head when it happened...

"Agent Anderson" right, conclusions, I might have figured some out already when I walked around in there for 5 minutes. "Everything has been taking photos of, we can see a lot of finger prints on the photos, which probably mean that this isn't supposed to be a secret, Philips is already scanning the foot prints and the finger prints." I nod, making her continue "Alright. When we first got into the room, we noticed that nothing has been taking away from the apartment, not even money. Everything was crashed and laying all over the floor, the same with all the furniture's, they were also destroyed. But as I said, nothing was gone from the room. We know from your friend Rachel Berry that he'd been hiding under the bed, writing that whoever would find the letter, should immediately contact us. We saw the door that laid on the floor, was locked, so he'd either been in his living room, hearing someone trying to get inside, then running inside his bedroom, and locking the door, in hope they would walk out again. But they didn't. He could here they were destroying everything, so of course he was panicking. But they were looking for something." Then she was quite "How do you know there were two of them?" I ask "There were only two different finger prints" Carmel answers me, she looks like she concentrating on something, or like she's trying to remember something... "I think they took Kurt for a reason. There wasn't anything missing from the apartment... Except Kurt" she then looks at me with concern "The thing they were looking for... WAS Kurt..."

* * *

"But did he know they were looking for him? Was that why he was hiding?" "I think anyone would be hiding if someone were trying to get into their house without permission... And we don't know if he knew they were after him." "Can it be because they're using the boy, because he has something they need?" Yes, yes, maybe they have taken the boy because he has something they need!" "We don't know anything! Would you please go home!?" "What about Agent Anderson?! Is it true that he knows the boy who'd been taken?" "Are they lovers?!" "Yes Agent Anderson has met the boy one time, but NO, they are nothing, Agent Anderson is just concerned..." "Can we talk to Agent Anderson?!" "NO! Agent Anderson is resting after... The chock today! Please leave!" Jeez... Journalists... I hate them... They always make stories out of a few words they heard, and then making a whole new story that will sell for millions of dollars...

I sit outside in the waiting room. Mr. Charles told me not to go inside to the congress; I should just sit here and relax a little. It was yesterday that Carmel told me that they have Kurt by a reason. I'm still in shock, and Mr. Charles could see that. He said if any journalists would walk past me and ask me anything, I should just say, that I have no comments...

Okay, sounds like they're done. Mark and Lily had talked to some of the other residents. They said that they were told, that it was carnival night, and that Kurt has never attended to it, not one year. So almost everyone was out that night. There wasn't anything more we could do. They were all right, almost every inhabitant, joins the big carnival... Typical, why haven't we thought of that. It makes sense, 'cause then they weren't home till next day at after 8, and Rachel found out at 5 o'clock, so no one in the building has never even been aware of it. Damn the two kidnappers of Kurt's has really thought it through... Besides all the evidence they practically lay ready for us, all over the apartment.

Carmel, Mark, Lily, Philips and boss are getting out from congress hall now, with all the journalists right behind them, still asking all sorts of questions, even though they were asked not to... Maybe I should've walked ahead of them before all the journalists came out, 'cause now they have seen me, and they look eager to get over to me. They did also ask for me under the congress.

Finally there are coming bodyguards, some of the journalists were already about to crowd me, but now their being asked nicely to go home. So that WE can go home...

"How'd it go?" I ask boss "Why do you ask? I bet you practically could hear everything that was going on" boss answers me coldly, but I just keep looking at like I didn't just hear that snarky comment. Boss sighs "We aren't sure of anything yet, so it was hard for us to comment" boss answered, but continues "They don't need to know anything try, before this case is clear and done!" he then says controlling. "Boss? Have you ever... Like... In the 30 years you've been working for FBI... Have you ever had a case where someone was kidnapped?" I couldn't help asking, I just had to! I don't hope he will hate after it though... Some seconds pass, but Mr. Charles then opens his mouth... "Yes... I have... One time" "How did it end?" Now the words just come tumbling out... I'm just really curious... He waits a minute again, or two... "We were too late..." Is all he says. I don't comment... I think it was hard for him.

When we reach the police station again, Mr. Charles turns to me again, for the first time since he answered my question, about the kidnapped girl. He stands directly in front of me, he lays both his hands on my shoulders, and it feels... It feels kinds safe, beneath his big, strong hands. He is looking at me, now with a lot of emotion saying "I promise you son... We will find him" and then he walks away, back to his haven...

I just stand there... Chocked... I'm of course happy that he will promise such thing, but... Just the way he looked at me, and the way he reassured me of something, he knows is important to me. I feel like he understands me... Like no one have ever understood me before... Besides Sam, Rachel and Coop... But never my dad... He never understood. And who knows... Maybe my boss is more than just my boss. I could absolutely see him as a dad...

* * *

A month or so has past... And now I'm dreaming even more of deep blue eyes than ever... I haven't had so much sleep lately... I feel like I'm to no use... I just sit here... Almost letting go of my head with my left hand, that I'm holding it up with, and just fall asleep... I'm almost sleeping now, I can myself snoring just a tiny bit, and I can see... Huh, I can see blue eyes... And plum lips... Gosh those lips look delicious, I wonder they would taste like... If now I reach out and try to kiss them, then maybe...

"-DERSON!" BANG! "I'm a awake, I'm awake!" Jeez, now my head hurt... So embarrassing, to wake up from a daydream by hitting your head on the desk... Everything is blurry, what's that sound? "-erson!" What? "ANDERSON!" Ah, now I see, it's Mark calling my name... Wait why is he calling my name? "Anderson for god's sake! They're looking for you!" Mark calls for the third time! "Who's looking for me?!" I snarl back "Carmel and boss, they've found the perpetrators!" He then says, aware of that I would become fully awake from that. "What?! I'm coming!" I yell while running out from the office, Mark making space for me, so that we won't bump into each other, and promise me, I can run fast when I feel like I need to. And I needed to.

* * *

"Have you found the men!?" I hurry inside the computer lab, where I can see Carmel sitting in the chair in front of one of our biggest computers, boss standing right next to her, with his eyes glued on the screen. Carmel is the first to answer "Yes, the finger print and foot print finally made sense!" She answers coolly. I stand on the left side of Carmel, boss on the right. We're looking on the screen, and I can actually feel butterfly's in my stomach. When I get my fingers in those meatheads I'll... But Carmel cut right through my thoughts.

"Here!" She says loudly and triumph ally. A picture and information suddenly pops up on the computer... David Karofsky?! "Have you ever heard of him?" I ask them, they both answer 'never' at the same time. He looks ruthless! And tough... A little scary, actually... He's 23, one year older than me... "Wait, here's the other one" Carmel speaks up once again. This time, another picture pops up, and also information. He looks like a hamster! Huh, Sebastian Smith... He just looks cocky and cruel... Almost scarier than that other guy, Karofsky... He's 22, like me... Mhh, what a pair... I can't really see them together as a "team"... What do they want with Kurt?

"Guys, you also have to see this. Kurt Hummel. Doesn't his last name say you something?" Carmel asks both of us, looking at us questionably. I have no idea... Maybe... Carmel roll her eyes and click on some more things while saying "Hummel... He is the son of our old U.S.A president, him before Obama today! He got shut while driving in his limo, but his wife, Elizabeth, managed to get away, before she also got shot... Does THAT ring a bell for you?" Then suddenly boss roars "Of course! It's Burt Hummel!" Burt Hummel? Huh... "Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid! The old president! I remember now! He was shot right in front of his pregnant wife Elizabeth! Oh my god! She was pregnant with Kurt at that time!" boss is totally freaking out, hand on his for head, shaking left, right, left, right...

"I'm still not sure I understand... What have this anything to do with Kurt?" I ask dumbly.. Carmel looks at me with her big green eyes, glasses down her nose, and her long blond hair up in a ponytail like always, she says "They probably think Kurt is rich, that he inherited all of his father's fortune!" "But then why didn't they take any money from his apartment, or tried to log themselves in on his bank account, by stealing his credit card or something?" I ask hardly, I just don't understand why they had to take Kurt with him... Carmel then answer my question "Then maybe Kurt inherits something very, very precious from his father, that Kurt doesn't even know anything about..." Carmel answers, now looking and sounding concerned... We look at each other with wide eyes "Kurt is screwed... We need to act quickly!"

"I'm trying to hack myself into some of their stuff, but I just can't crack their password..." Carmel is tapping so fast at the keyboard that I almost can't keep it up with my own eyes. I really just want to find the hell out where Kurt is, so that I can shoot the knobs of the two meatheads heads! "Can't you work a little faster?" I ask, trying to be sarcastic, but it came out a little too harsh, luckily Carmel doesn't take it personal, she just glares evilly at me out of the corners of her eyes "I'm not a computer genius..." She snarls back, before looking at the screen again, never stopped typing on the keyboard... Incredible...

Minutes go by... I can already feel a headache on its way, just by staring a little too hard on the computer screen... I can feel sleep creep in on me again, even though I'm standing... I let my eyes drift close, just for a couple of seconds... It feels good... "AHA" I think I just jumped 5 meters up in the air! I think Carmel found something! "Look at this! There are old video cameras from inside the building they are in!" Carmel are really excited, and sounds really proud of herself, I can see boss that he also watch the screen carefully, I do the same, I have to bit the inside of my cheek not to just, jump up in the air screaming 'hurray' and grinning like a madman!

"There are video cameras all over the building. It could've been anything... There are a lot of buildings with spy cameras inside." She laughs bitterly "Idiots, they haven't seen a thing, they didn't even think of turning off the cameras..." "But if they are so old the cameras, how can you make them work?" I ask her, a little concerned that she might have forgotten something, but she keeps grinning, so I take that as a good sign...

"I can hack myself into the system of just one camera, if I can break past all the security things inside it, without making the alarm start screaming, I can have access to all the other cameras, and then we can find which room Kurt is in!" I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her and spin her right now! "You're so freakin' awesome Carmel!" I can't help myself... She IS! Then we fist bump!

One minute has passed and she has hacked herself into the camera security system, now she's trying to crash the alarm we won't accidental set it off, and... YES, she's in! "Got it." She says with a smirk, looking like she knows how awesome she is. I can't help myself, but I make a fist in the air mouthing 'yes!' Boss then, probably for the first time since 15 minutes ago, finally speaks up "Try and see if you can find him!" He makes a sign for Carmel to hurry, she immediately gets the point.

We're searching practically every room... It looks really old and dusty, like it could crumble whenever it wanted... It isn't a safe place to be in. We have to get him soon! It can only be a big building, 'cause there are a lot of rooms... Here's a hall way... It's all gray, and boring. There's a lot of cobweb, and it looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years. Suddenly a shadow appears "Wait stay there!" I hurry to say to Carmel before she clicks on the next camera. The shadows become bigger, now there's a figure walking down the hallway... He looks casual and relaxed... It has to be that Sebastian guy, 'cause he's a lot smaller than the other. Now he's out of the picture...

"That was kinda creepy" Carmel is the first to speak up... She's right... It was. "Well, try following him!" boss doesn't really have the patience! Oh right, move on! She then hurries to do that. The same figure just continues to walk down the hallway... He's walking and walking and... Wait... Now he's just standing, he's walking over to the door on the left side of the hall... He says something, but we're not able to hear it... Kurt has to be in their! "Try and see if you can find the camera to that room!" I say eagerly. "How am I suppose to know which room that is when there are 3 billion more rooms!?" She says, maybe a little too harsh... "Try to zoom or something... Maybe there is a number on the door, and then you probably can go out from that." I suggest... That sounded like a great idea.

She tries zooming, and she actually finds a number on the door "If there are rooms in front of each other, and the building has that size, there are elevators and room numbers, can't it only be an old building with apartments that people have been living in?" Boss says... As smart as he is! Before we get to answer, something finally happens! "Look!" Carmel gasps out! "C-could it be?" Carmel stutters... "Kurt," I end for her... There, in a chair. With his wrists tied behind the bag of the chair, his feet also tied, he has some sort of small scarf in his mouth, tied behind his head. He looks exhausted! From all we can see from this distance, he has bruises and scars. He's sitting in a dark room, also looks like haven't been cleaned for years.

He has closed eyes. He's head is tilted a little down to the side. He's probably sleeping. I can't really see his face, but I just know that they have been hitting his beautiful face... God, has he been sitting there for over a month? I would really like to hear the story. Don't worry Kurt. I'll find you. I promise...

Suddenly an idea springs to mind! "Hey! Go back to that guy's information!" Carmel does, looking a bit confused. "Scroll down. More, more, more. There!" Aha, a phone number! "If we can get the phone number to that meat head, we can locate where he was calling from!" I explain exited, if this actually works out... We might find Kurt... "Brilliant Agent" boss says to me. Carmel takes out her iPhone from her pocket and hands it to me, I type the numbers quickly, and eager to find out if this might actually work! Biib. Biib. Biib. "Hello" It's a rough voice answering, it could be Karofsky... "Yes hello sir. If I might ask you, are your name Mr. David Karofsky?" I ask, a little nervous, but try to stay cool and calm. "No. That's my son. I'm Paul Karofsky." Damn... "Well... We need to speak to your son. It's... Business... Can you maybe give us your son's phone number?" I ask, panicking a little "Of course sir..." I haven't realized that I was holding my breath, I let it out... "Are you ready sir?" The man from the other side of the phone asks me. He sounds like a great man... How can he have made someone like Karofsky? "Oh, yes of course" I say to him, I wave with my hand as a signal that Carmel are suppose to write the phone number down, she gets it, she quickly finds a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write it down.

When he's down telling me his son's phone number, I thank him, and end the call... Now, we just stare at each other... The only thing that's left to do, is call Karofsky up... And then locate from where the call was taken from... We don't say anything to each other, I just reach out to take the paper, and type it down on the phone. My hands are shaking a little. I take the phone up to my ear... Biib. Biib. "Hallo?"

"Hello?" It's a little lighter voice than the man before, but you can hear they are in family... "Hello. Are you Mr. David Karofsky?" "Just Karofsky. Who are you? How do you know my name?" I can hear he's a little impatient... We don't need more to locate him, so the rest I'm saying, can be anything, 'cause it won't matter. Carmel has already begun trying to find the location of the call. "Have you ordered a pizza with pepperoni, cheese, ham, and tomatoes? And extra hot?" I ask him, I can see boss chuckling, looking at me from the corners of his eyes "What the hell, no way? Go home pizza guy, I have better things to..." And then he hung up... "Better things to do"... I get chills... But Carmel then speaks up, she sounds like she's been running marathon... She's exited? Why is she... "I found it! I found the address..!" Oh...

* * *

**I'm gonna do a lot of cliffhangers! ; D Gosh, I SUCK at this don't I... Well, if you're still reading this crap, then I can't be more grateful :') Next chapter, hopefully out soon! ****Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's POV! Didn't see that one coming, huh? ; D**

**A/N: There are some improvements, and I'll try to make the chapters as long as possible. ****Well, enjoy… Hope it's okay… ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**1 month ago...**

I was sitting comfortable in my brand new armchair that I bought just yesterday. It is a nice chair that I found cheap over the Internet. It is a nice dark brown color, it is soft and comfortable. I have a matching cushion that looks amazing and fashionable together with it. It fit perfectly for my apartment. I live very fashionable, everything is standing perfectly and correct, most of the things have matching colors, and the colors in my apartment, are of course also on purpose, 'cause colors are always the first thing people gets attached to, and the colors has a lot to do with ones personality, so I'm going for some neutral colors, making it match so it looks good. Also some bright colors where it fits so it doesn't look like I'm just a total neutral, shy and boring type, but that I also have sense for happy things, and so it looks a little more energetic!

Enough about my delicious apartment..! I was (as I said before) sitting in my new comfortable armchair. Everybody was going to the yearly carnival... Except me. I have never been a big fan of big parties. Our carnival is of course a bit different than the Brazilians, but we still party for three days or so... So I practically have the whole building for myself. Right now I can hear everyone buzzing out of their apartment rooms, chatting along with one another. While I sit in my own room, reading Harry Potter, but I can't really focus on the words. I read them, but it's like they go straight to my brain, but then out of my other ear again. I wonder what the other residents that every year, attend to these carnivals think of me when I don't crowd with them, or any others from the city...

Now I think they all are almost gone. That was about time. I can then continue to read my story. I have the whole collection of, both, movies and books. I've seen all the movies, and read all the books. But when I'm bored, I just randomly take one of the numbers of the Harry Potter series book. It hasn't become boring yet, actually. Though I already have read them all 3 times I think. I know that probably isn't much, but these books are like... Really big! And there are 7 of them! Don't judge me...

It's really quiet now. Not outside. When first they begin to play music, the peace and quiet will be over... For 3 freaking days... I though every year, always manage to fall asleep! I don't know how I do it. My stomach then suddenly rumbles. I look down and shush at it. I don't wanna get up from the chair! It's too comfy... But it keeps making noises... I better get up and eat something. The clock is 6 am after all... I go out to my kitchen to make myself a toast. I do some of the knives I left at the sink before I got to work this morning. I was in kind of a hurry, I was really tired last night, and I have been all day. Isabella did see the bags under my eyes, and the way my bag bent. She then told me to go home early and rest, and that I should take one or two days off this week. I protested of course, saying it just had been a crappy morning, but she insisted. But right now I'm kind of glad she told me this, also to take a day or two off. Then I hopefully can sleep a bit tighter, knowing that I'm not supposed to be off for work next morning, already at 8 pm, which means I have to get out of bed at 7 pm...

I walk back into the living room after I have eaten my toast. I was about to approach my chair when I hear some whispering outside in the hall. Also footsteps. It's probably just Ms. Red who has forgotten her money or keys or whatever... She always forgets something... But now that the voice is getting closer, I can make out two voices... Could it be the nice old married couple that is living further down the hall? I just don't think so, then why would they whisper? I realize I'm still standing, starring at my front doors with wide eyes. I let it go, 'cause right now I just wanna read my book, and then maybe go to sleep in my big comfortable bed.

I approach my chair and sit down. Now I can't hear the voices anymore. That was weird... It probably just was Ms. Red, talking to herself... She IS single after all... Being lonely as long as she has, you do get kind of lonely... And that turns to crazy... I mean... No mean things about Ms. Red, she is a nice old lady, but she IS... Kind of crazy... Anyway...

I don't get to sit properly in my chair, before someone starts knocking furiously on my door. I almost fall down from my chair, heart pumping in my chest! That isn't "normal" knocking... I stand up from my chair, walking silently over to my door. I can see the hinges at the door shaking violently. (The door is closed) My first thought was "In a few minutes, my door is lying on the floor..." I want to yell to the people from behind my door, and ask what the hell they are doing! But it's like my throat is closed. I can't get any words out. My words are stuck... I know what is going to happen, and I know what I have to do!

With that, I run as fast as I can, into my bedroom. I bang my the door, trying not to do it too loud, so the people behind my door (who's still knocking violently) won't here the loud bang, or else they'll know I'm home. I lock the door and throw the key away; I don't know why I did that action, but I was panicking! I'm about to get robbed while I'm home. Or maybe worse... They probably have a gun! Shit, now I just panic even more!

I find a piece of paper from my garbage can with old drawing ideas on it, that I gave up on, and just threw it in the trash can, for a long time ago. I tear a piece of the paper and find the nearest pencil I can find. I just hurry under my bed, the first hiding spot I can find. Not the best, but the only one... I can hear the hinges can't hold the door anymore. There are coming loud crack sounds from the living room. They're almost in! I hurry to write down the first things that springs to my mind. I don't know how to formulate what's going on, my brain is going crazy, I can't think of anything than "Maybe I could use my candlestick as weapon, to hit them in the head' 'They are coming! They're coming after me! They're coming after my Gucci collection!' And 'that picture is not hanging straight'' ... Well that was weird, but my brain just didn't wanna shut up!

Meanwhile, my front door was only a few bangs away from getting knocked over. And I have absolutely nothing written! I can feel my heart is in my throat now, banging loudly in pace with the banging outside my room. When my brain finally decides to form words so that I can write them down on the paper, a loud 'BANG' and 'CRASH' sounds from the living room. Now my heart is beating impossibly faster. Then suddenly a husky voice is heard from outside my bedroom "We know you're here, Hummel!" I stop in my tracks. How does the person know my name?! And are there more than one person? All the questions in my head are bubbling, almost making a headache, but I can't concentrate on my writing or all the questions in my head. My eyes are on the door, like I'm waiting for them to crashing in, even though I should be writing on the god damn paper! The same husky voice as before said something once again, sounding almost targeted, which just kinds made it even scarier... "You think you can hide from us Hummel? Oh, we'll find you..." I can feel my eyes are wide, and they grow bigger, by the man from the other side of the door's words, which probably shouldn't be possible. All my thoughts suddenly stop bubbling around in my head, and the words the creepy man spoke a minute ago, finally goes through my brain, and the. I realize... "You think you can hide from US?"... There are more than one... Well... Fuck...

* * *

I can hear they are tearing things down from my shelves and all my (not so cheap) vases are tumbling down from their tables and landing hard on my wood floor, crashing with a loud... Well... Crash... They are tipping all my chairs and tables... I bet they're also looking under my every carpet, just to sure... They are destroying everything... All my precious belongings... They probably take everything I have, and then destroying the things that they DON'T need... But I know they're after me... Why? I don't know... I don't have anything "precious". I'm not rich! Or, well my dad is, which probably means that I'm too, but he's in Ohio and now I'm in New Y... Wait... Shit! Of course! My dad is rich! They want all my father's money! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I have to write that down on the paper!

But I only reach halfway down to the paper, lying on the floor. My hand in the air... When the loudest 'CRASH' sounds, just a few meters away from me. I can feel myself shaking like a leaf, and wide eyes! They just crashed my brand new gorgeous dark brown wood door! That is NOT okay! I mean... There is one huge pair of black boots, standing on my (brand new gorgeous dark brown wood) door! The pair of boots move to the right. In that movement, a new pair of boots appears. These are also black but not as huge and ugly. It almost looks like they just have been polished. The first pair had old dry mud, they weren't as nice as the second pair, standing almost right in front of me. Not more than a meter, I could almost smell them. Huh... Maybe they looked nice, but they certainly don't smell nice...

They walk silently around for a bit, I didn't realize I was holding my breath, but I felt like, if I breath, I'm caught... I almost didn't dare to move. I only moved my eyes, following the nice pair of boots with them. The room is too silent for my liking, I can almost hear my own heartbeat, and it's beating fast! I don't hope the two others can hear it, but it could be possible... It's beating like crazy! I can see the two men, now standing beside my bed, so that I have to turn my head to the right to see them, standing close. I can hear them whisper, I cannot make out the words, just above a whisper... I can feel the goose bumps!

They suddenly both turn to walk in, in my bathroom, and I let go of the breath that I've been holding for, feels like 5 minutes, though hopefully just for a minute or so, which is also kind of a lot... My mind is running in many different directions, I just aim for the paper with my pencil, trying not to shake while writing. I'm about to write the last part when... I feel two huge meaty hands on my ankles, pulling me hard out from under the bed. I remember pain... Hands... My own high pitched scream... A lot of fear... Wringing my body out of their grip, fighting... And then... Blackness...

* * *

I feel pain... Lots of pain... And… Fear... I can't see anything besides darkness... I practically can't feel my body... I'm trying to wake more up a bit. I succeed in the end, at least enough to feel my wrists, tied together... Behind a chair I guess... It has to be a chair, 'cause I'm sitting on something hard, flat and uncomfortable... My feet are also tied together by the ankles, to the chair... God, it's a waste of rope... I don't think I'm blindfolded, 'cause I can feel my eyes open. But it's hard to know, it's black no matter what... I'm not gagged, luckily... It's only my wrists and ankles that are tied... They've done it well, I have to say... I can already feel bruises starting to form, yellow and purple...

I sit uncomfortably in the chair for what seems like hours! But probably just have been for 5 minutes or so... Which also is a long time... I feel sleepy, though I just have been sleeping… I just feel so exhausted… Sigh… How did it get to this? What the hell have I done? Who are the jerks that have kidnapped me? They should never have bothered a Hummel! Wait till my father gets his hands on them! They are going to get their asses kicked! I all of a sudden felt angry. And confused… Where am I? Where the hell are the meat heads who have done this to me?! I wanna have a chat with them… Right when I think that, light comes in through a door, that about to open. A broad-shouldered man steps inside the (surprisingly big) room I'm captured in. I can't see his face; he's more like a silhouette. Maybe I'm still dizzy. But then the bulky man standing across from me speaks up. A rough voice "You thought you could get away that easily, Hummel?" I could feel the fear rising in me, just by the voice of the man. Had they been chasing me? And for how long? Trying to push that thought away and gulping the lump I have in my throat, then trying to speak up quietly. "Who-who are you?" damn, I sound so weak. The silhouette just chuckles evilly. I get chills up my spine by the sound!

"The man you are going to spend a lot of time with" the other man told me, drawing the 'O' out, which definitely means that I am going to be here for a long time… He moves closer, slowly. The light creeps up his body with every small and slowly step he takes toward me, until I can see all of his body, except his head. He is large, not fat or ugly, but muscular and… Well, need a little more room than other… He's definitely bigger than me… He then takes the last step into the light. I gasp, my eyes growing wide. "Karofsky!?"

* * *

**Well****… Told ya'! ****Another cliffhanger ; D Was it okay? :/ Please review : D We'll continue in next chapter from where we let go, with Kurt's POV and all ; ) – xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Karofsky?!" I can see his face now, and it hit me like a train. I almost can't breathe. Has he been following me since I graduated High School? He is the reason why I my High School years have been a living hell. Always beating me up till I was yellow and blue, always pushing me into lockers..! And then when I finally got my crap together, I confronted him... Only to have all the courage I had been building up the past many months, getting shot down with as much force as a train. He kissed me. And I shoved him in the chest when he tried doing it a second time. I have never told my dad or Carole. I couldn't risk for father to have another heart attack.

So I kept going. He always shot me these looks. Sometimes of disgust other times... Lust... Which probably was the worst. I always got goose bumps. I couldn't sleep at night, I was too tired in school, but I kept my good grates, but I was too tired in Glee Club to fight for solos or even make snappy comebacks at Rachel when she was all over herself. It wasn't unnoticed. My friends asked me if I was okay, and my dad became sick of worry. Suddenly Karofsky wasn't in school anymore. He was gone like fog... But of course I was happy about it, I began to eat again and sleep, until I finally graduated. On the day I was suppose to move to New York, I had heard a whisper in my ear, that he was coming after me, and that he was going to have me someday. I forgot it again after only a month, and everything was going amazing. I came into NYADA.

But then one day, when I was getting out of my apartment, I heard that whisper again, saying that the time has almost come, and that I was gonna be his soon. I got scared, and I ran. When I had been running for a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath, and I looked behind me. No one was there. I leaned against the brick wall a d closed my eyes. I repeated the words in my head a few times, before deciding to move on. I was still tense, just waiting for someone to come flying in my face. But instead of flying, it came walking, right into me, and I fell on my butt. I looked up to see a hand reaching out for me. I took it, thanking the person; I could hear the man in front of me babbling, and then stopped. He asked me if he should get my papers, but before I got to answer, he was down on his knees, picking up all my papers, that I was suppose to use for work. While he did that, I removed my scarf from my face, it was freezing outside. He then stood in front of me again; I reached out to take my papers back, mumbling a thank you. I then could feel his intense gaze on me. He was starring. I shifted a little uncomfortably; he got the message and looked away. He told me his name, and that was when I finally looked up at the man. He was handsome! Really handsome. With black curls, bright hazel eyes, plumb lips, his cheeks and nose a little pink from the cold breeze. He looks like a puppy. How cute. He told me his name; Blaine (sounds amazing). We chatted a little, he then asked me to go out for coffee, and I really wanted to, but it was like I could feel a breath on my neck, I start to panic, and I have to find a way out. I told Blaine that I couldn't but wanted to another time. Without I thinking I also told that I would call him. And then I ran off. Like the coward I was. I have thought of Blaine ever since, wondering if I will ever meet him again. The voices weren't there anymore, so I chose to let it go. But if they would return, I would go see a doctor.

They didn't. Until now... Now when I'm tied to this damn chair, facing my old bully. I feel weak. I just stare at him, and he stares back with something I can't place what is. "Was it you? You who have scared the living crap out of me since I got to New York? Have you been following me?!" I can feel the anger rising me. Before I get to ask more questions, Karofsky answer "Whoa, one question at a time princess" I stare daggers at him by the nickname. Humiliating... He just smirks at me and steps closer. He kneels in front of me so that we are almost face to face. He's still smirking; I'm still starring daggers at him. "Yes it was me all along, and yes I have been following and watching you 24/7 since you got here" he looks at me as his smirk grows bigger, he seems to enjoy my reaction. My eyes grow bigger; I don't hope I look vulnerable. He moves his face closer to mine, I do the same but the other way, _away_ from him. He's really enjoying this. "Is there anymore question princess? I promise I will answer them all" he tells me, his face dangerously close to mine. I can smell him, he smells like sweat and something that just screams _psycho_.

I'm trying to say something, but with his face so close to mine, I can only stutter. He chuckles darkly and moves away from face. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, trying to sit more comfortable in the chair by shifting a little. He moves behind me while saying "I really enjoyed watching you, Kurt" I stop my shifting on the chair. My eyes grow wider again. I can feel he has stopped moving behind, and now just boring his eyes in the back of my head. I finally manages to speak up a little "Wh-what?" He can here the fear in my voices and chuckles again. "Well, since you got to New York, I have been following your every single step. I have watched you at work; I have watched you with your friends… Yes, even in your own home." I can hear the evil smile playing on his lips "I really enjoyed every minute of it. While you made yourself ready for bed, when you had had a long day at work… When you take off your clothes…" I can feel he has moved closer to me and are now breathing me on the neck while continuing "…slowly" he drag the word out so it's kinda just a harsh breath, right on my neck. I get chills down my spine and I can feel I start to shake a little, but I can't find out if it's because of Karofsky's breathing on me, or if it's fear… Probably both. "You… You have watched me… Undressing…" It was suppose to be a question, but it came out more of a statement. He chuckles darkly once again. I can feel his lips on my neck, but it's only slightly, if I didn't have such a sensitive neck, I probably wouldn't have felt it. I tense up in my seat by it. I'm now breathing hard and fast through my nostrils, trying not to let out a whimper by biting my lip. He then abruptly stands straight up, and leaves the room. I didn't get to see his face expression when he stormed out, but right now I couldn't care less, I let out the air I had been holding almost the whole time Karofsky had been talking. I could still feel where his gross lips had been on my neck, not even 2 minutes ago. It burns… Just the thought of those lips that had taken my first kiss all those years ago, made chills on my whole body. I sat there, breathing carefully. I finally _could_ breath properly. I suddenly feel like my throat is burning, the same way my neck does after those lips had been there. It feels dry. Oh no, I need water, already? I have been sitting here in 5 minutes (or so I think, it's hard to know without a watch) but it feels like a whole day. There's no light, besides two cracks in the door, like on a jail door for the guards to look in on the prisoners, this time it's just for the two (three, four, I honestly don't know yet) psychopaths to look in on their hostage.

It's creepy.

It's gross.

I'm disgusted.

I feel terrible!

How long can I possibly be sitting here? Till I die? Oh god no… I haven't even started my career yet, I haven't had the chance to love someone and feel what love is and how it feels like, I haven't had a real first kiss with someone who could make me forget about how my actual first kiss was like, and I have not been married or had a dog and grow old and live my happily ever after and, and, and… But my terrible thoughts that were waiting in line in my head were abruptly cut off, by two voices outside in the hall. "Can I see him now!? I didn't get to see him when you put his head in that stupid potato sack! You haven't even showed me a picture of him! At least you _have_ told me the plan, lucky me…" It was a new voice, I _do_ remember it from when they were in my home. Now it's definitely Karofsky speaking up "Would you freaking relax for a minute!? I was taking you to him now so you can see him. I promise you, he is _not_ a disappointment for the eye" I can hear that stupid smirk again. God, I just wanna go out there and smack it off him. I just think he would become kind of mad. And I don't think he's afraid of hitting me too… I can hear the voice and their footsteps approaching the room I'm kept hostage in. "I really don't hope that you're wrong, you know how much I like pretty boys, and the last _five_ you have brought here was… A disappointment…" his voice is like a 'tsk', I would rather not get on his bad side. But on the other hand, now I kinda hope that I'm not "pretty" enough, maybe they will then let me go…

Or kill me…

I just really don't want to find out what he means with "you know how much I like pretty boys"… I can now see them outside my door from where I sit, tied to the chair. Karofsky is talking again "You can't have Hummel!" he says simple, but forceful. "What the hell do you mean? You can't bring home a pretty boy without me getting to play with him! If you wanted him for yourself, why the hell did you bring him here?" the other man was obviously not content with the answer Karofsky gave him. Karofsky then cut in on the other man who's still freaking out, Karofsky on the other hand is holding his ground "Didn't you hear the plan when I spilled it out to you?! We need Hummel! We can both have him, in both our way, but as I said, that can only happen when we…" I can't hear the rest of it; Karofsky has leaned forward to whisper the last part to his partner. They then laugh cruelly. That sends hot chills down my spine. When they catch their breath again, Karofsky opens the "cell" door, and steps inside. The other man, hot in his heels. I can't see their faces, and honestly, maybe I should just feel happy and lucky about that… Karofsky says to his partner standing next to him "I'll let you two get some alone time. Be nice, Sebastian." he then walks out from the room. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate him even more. His partner watches Karofsky walk out, when Karofsky is out of earshot, the other man, I mean Sebastian, (ordinary) now standing directly in front of me, steps a bit closer to me. I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel too exhausted to feel anything else. He has now stepped into the only light that is in the room.

He's handsome. Like, really handsome… His hair is like a light brown/sand color, his eyes are deep, nice green and his body is… Great… His definitely smaller than Karofsky, but he also looks muscular, he's probably a bit taller than me. It's now that I realize that I have been checking the man that has me as a prisoner out… Not good… Now when I see his face, really look at it, I can see he's grinning widely and cruelly, he has caught me for checking him out… Damn… He chuckles and looks down at the tile floor, walking closer toward me. He looks up at me again; I can now see his eyes have turned a bit darker, I gasp quietly. "Don't be afraid gorgeous." His voice is soft, but possessive, like it's a commando. "I see Karofsky wasn't wrong. I think you are the best we have ever had on the hook." he kneels in front of me and looks up at me, right in the eyes. "Scratch that… You _are_…" he says almost like it can't be a lie, it make me wanna believe in anything he says. I feel hypnotized by looking him in the eyes. His face then turns slightly darker, his eyes moving down my body, drowning _everything_ in. I can feel myself starting to blush and look away from his face. He has been starring at my body for over a minute, and I start to feel a little uncomfortable. His voice startles me after so long time just with silence "God, I don't think I can wait… I just wanna ravish you right now, right here." he says darkly. That doesn't really help on my emotions right now. I don't look at him, but I can feel his trying to catch my eye. He grabs my face in a tight grip, not tight enough to make it hurt, but tight enough to make me just a bit more scared. He has me by the cheeks with one hand, he stares me in the eyes, I can see his face is a lot more dark than before, and his eyes… Oh god… They are deepest and darkest green I have _ever_ seen. I can hear myself gasp delicately without myself knowing. My eyes are wide and they stare directly into Sebastian's. He licks his lips, and that's when I notice how close we are, not more than a few inches away from each other. He looks at my face "So beautiful." he caresses my cheek lovingly "So gorgeous" his thumb touches my eyelashes when I close my eye "So lovely" down my nose "So… Kissable" and then my lips. They are slightly parted so that I can breathe. It has become kinda hot; I can feel the warmth of Sebastian's breath on me. He moves his face closer, his lips touches my cheek and moves oh so slowly down to my lips, my breath becomes faster, 'cause I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. His touches are so delicate and gentle, now that he finally let go of my cheeks and started caressing my face, it's like he's afraid that I will crash into a million pieces of porcelain like a doll. But somehow his touches aren't lovingly or delightful, more like he's preparing something, or claiming me… I don't know how I should feel about that. I should feel scared, but somehow I can't stop the little moan forming in my throat. I just can't stop feeling that it feels good. To have someone caressing one's cheek and nose and… Lips? No, this is wrong, so wrong! Without knowing it, I try to shift away from him, best way possible. Whimpering a little (how pathetic)… But my action seems like it enjoys Sebastian. He practically growls and…

"Sebastian!" it's Karofsky. He just saved my butt… "We have to talk…" Sebastian has looked the other way in direction to where Karofsky stands, half inside the room looking kind of… Afraid? Sebastian growls looking back at me with a wild face. "I'll get you soon gorgeous" with a wink from Sebastian, they're both out the door, and it's closed again. I'm sitting here… I almost can't breathe. I can feel the light touches from Sebastian's hand and fingertips. I don't feel delighted. I'm creeped out and tired, and thirsty and… Just thinking makes me tired. Before I know it, I'm out like a lightning. Dreaming about lovely hazel eyes…

* * *

**Well… That was a hard chapter… :/ Don't think about what Karofsky and Sebastian should talk about, I just needed Sebastian to get out xD Next chapter (hopefully) out soon! ^^' Still Kurt's POV – Ok, reviews would really make me happy n.n – Later xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt's POV**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've updated! I wanted to yesterday, but OF COURSE we were having a new rooter (a thing that gives Internet) but it didn't work, so we had to have someone to look at it, but the man who was supposed to look at it, could first come today, so I had NO Internet yesterday... ALL day... It was HELL... I was supposed to watch the newest episode of Glee "Old Dog, New Tricks" but **_**nuh uh**_**! I was sooo disappointed... Also that I didn't get to update to you guys, sorry ;( BUUT, here it is! :D So, I'm gonna shut up and hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**We're still in the past.**

A week has past... And I'm still sitting in a very uncomfortable chair... Tied... They have been giving me food and water, by feeding me. It hasn't been pleasurable. Sebastian is still giving me these looks, and so does Karofsky. It's really freaking me out. Especially when they feed me.

I think its Wednesday today, almost two weeks has gone by. Incredible I'm still alive. I remember I was kidnapped a Friday. I'm sitting here one day after another, two meals a day and water. They don't talk to me, they just look at me. I'm sleeping most of the time, when I can. There haven't been any visitors from Sebastian or Karofsky since the first day, besides when it's for lunch and dinner. It's not really luxury food, more like jail food. I feel like a prisoner. Well, I _am_ a prisoner, and this _does_ feel like a jail. The only differences are that I haven't done anything wrong... Or... Have I?

"Hummel! Wake up!" I am awakening from my dream of hazel eyes once again, by a rough, loud voice that can only be Karofsky. I open my eyes sloppily and look at him. Sebastian is standing there with him. Sebastian is walking over to a desk that is standing beside, that I haven't realized stood there until now, even though I have been sitting here in almost three weeks. I follow his steps over to the desk. He clicks on something tall standing on the desk, when a blinding light is directed right in my face, making my vision blurry. It's a lamp, obviously.

The lamp is directed at my face, like in the office of a police officer, about to interview a perpetrator. I can see clearer now, and I can see Sebastian starring at me and Karofsky closing the metal door tightly. I can feel the fear coming creeping back, but I refuse to let it show. I'm not gonna show weakness in front of those psychos, whatever they want, they're not gonna get from me!

"Agent Anderson" Sebastian looks casually at me, like it's the most obvious thin in the world. My name isn't Anderson, what the heck is the psycho talking about? I just look confused at Sebastian "Does that ring a bell" he continues. I still look dumbly at him. I can see he already has grown impassion. "Agent Anderson?!" he asks with a little more force. He then says "Blaine? Blaine Anderson?!" My breathing stops. I look at him with wide eyes. I can see Sebastian begin to smirk a little. "I knew it. You weren't kidding Karofsky" he turns his meerkat face to look at Karofsky behind him, who is watching us. Karofsky grins "I know. Have I ever lied to you" Sebastian just chuckles at that and turns back to me. He has that light in his eyes when he looks at me. He reaches out to take my face in his hands, but I flinch away from his touch. Sebastian just grins evilly at me. He grabs it anyway and studies it. "You look exhausted gorgeous" Sebastian is really beginning to piss me off. I mean, duh, I have been sitting in this damn chair for how long? 3 weeks!? That's almost a freakin' month. Oh my gosh, have I really been sitting here for almost a month, oh god. "Why do you think meerkat? I've been sitting here for almost a month with two meals a day, I haven't almost gotten any sleep, and I haven't bathed!" I practically spits in his face. He deserves that. Sebastian backs his head away a little. It did come out with more force than I felt like I could handle. Sebastian lets go of my face and pats my cheek a little harder than necessary "He's snarky too, huh?" Sebastian looks over at Karofsky as if it is his fault that I'm being like this. I thought Sebastian finally had got enough of me, but instead, he turns his head towards me again, but now his eyes are on me once again and with a cruel smirk, I shiver slightly under his gaze, though I wasn't suppose to show my fear, it slipped anyway. Sebastian, with that look, says "I like it" and I know that I'm not done here. The more I try to make him irritated, the more he likes me… The more he wants me… Just that thought makes me shiver… I just have to get out, I somehow have to! I'm not gonna sit around here for another month calling 'help!' and waiting for my prince charming to come and save me. But… What if I have to? I have no idea where the hell I am, and how to get out. I don't even know how to get out of the ropes that are keeping me from standing up.

"Guess we have to _make _him speak" Sebastian removes his hand from my face, and I let go of the breath I had been holding. Karofsky closes the door tightly, even though he probably doesn't have to, it's not like someone will come jumping in through the door and save me… Though that _would _be nice… Karofsky and Sebastian are now standing in front of me looking down at me. I shiver under their gaze, but hopefully it was unnoticed. "Okay Hummel, should we get started? We have a little game I think we should play." Karofsky glances over at Sebastian as if getting permission to tell the rules. Sebastian nods, Karofsky continues "It's played like this; when we ask you a question, you have to be one hundred percent true with your answer. If you lie" Karofsky stops in his words, and he is now pulling something out of his jacket, slowly. I can't see it right away when he's standing with it in his hand. He's holding it up a bit more and I can now fully make out what it is Karofsky is holding in his clammy, big hand that always have been giving me nightmares. I gasp lightly and stare at the gun in his hand, my eyes probably as big as porcelain plates. "Are... Are you gonna sho-shoot me?" I practically whimper. Karofsky and Sebastian give each other a look and they both chuckles, this time it's Sebastian that answers "Of course not princess. Then we wouldn't be able to do it. All. Night. Long" I start to shake, I can't hold the pure fear back anymore, I'm almost about to cry, but I force the tears back, I'm not gonna let them see cry or be weak. I miss my dad. And Carole. And Rachel… And Finn, but I think we all do. Oh no, don't think of Finn, _then _you're just gonna start crying!

I am shaking out of my thoughts discussing with each other in all different directions, by Karofsky asking me if I'm ready. It took me a while to answer, until I finally breathed out "I'm ready"

* * *

My head hurt. My face hurt. My wrists hurt. My ankles hurt. _Everything _hurt. I open my eyes to see Sebastian still standing with gun in his hand, blood dripping from it. "Well, well. It only took you one minute to wake up again this time, Hummel. Haven't you got enough yet?" Sebastian looks at me clearly irritated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. They have been asking me about Blaine or "Agent Anderson" as they also call him, the gorgeous man I met for 3 months ago or so. I could answer the first questions about; do you know him? How did you meet him? When did you meet him? But when it came to Blaine/Agent Anderson's personal life, I had to pass. But they did of course not believe me when I said I didn't know, and my spotless face that I always have been working on, got its first bruise. And _DAMN _it hurts. I tried telling them that I only had seen him once, but did they believe me? Nope.

"So... _Kurt..._" Sebastian spat "Are you ready for the last question? You _better _answer this" Sebastian, not even waiting for an answer, continued "_Where. Is. Anderson?_" I looked at Sebastian the best I could with my one swollen eye. I shrugged on my shoulders... With a hit to the back of my head, and I'm out like a light.

* * *

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Pain_

I couldn't think of anything else. I sit numb in the chair, like I've done for almost a month. My every bone in my body is numb. I can't move a muscle. Maybe they're all broken. It can't be by Sebastian's blow to my head and face, he didn't touch my body. Maybe it just _is_ from all the 'sitting still' and tied. You _get_ numb by sitting still in a chair for a month. After this, I'm never sitting on a chair again. If they're ever will be a next time. No, don't think of that, don't think of that! Of course there are! I try to move my head, I should never have done that, now more pain shoot from my neck all the way down my spine. I start to wonder, how long have I been "blacked out"? It can't be more than a few hours, can it?

Right in that moment, the big, clumsy, metal door opens, and a big broad man steps inside. It's Karofsky. I try to turn my head back where it was before to maybe look better at Karofsky, and then give him the "death glare" or my "bitch face". Karofsky don't notice anything, he keeps walking toward me and stops in front of me, not close which I'm happy about. In the start I was bored and missed company, now I think I get _too _much company. "You're finally awake, Hummel" Karofsky said, in my ears it sounded almost like a dumb question, I just wanted to snarl back "No, of course not, I'm still sound asleep, can't you see that?" but I stop myself; I will not risk another blow to the head. The first one hurt enough. "You've been out in a while ya' know. We almost thought we had murdered you. But that was of course too good to be true" I just snort at his words and look away like I don't care. If I could, I would've brought my hand up in front of my face and pretend to look at my nails like real bitches does sometimes. But I can't. "You've been out for two days. Must've been some blows Seb gave you there, huh?" Karofsky is totally emotionless in his face, I can't read it. I actually _did_ plan to snarl a comment back at him, but nothing comes out. My voice is totally dead, almost like Sebastian has hit it out of my head with all the blows. _Two days_!? That was long... My thoughts didn't get too far when Sebastian came storming in, fear, anger and confusion crossed his face. He looked directly at Karofsky, then at me, and back at Karofsky, when he finally spoke up "We've got guests"

* * *

**Okay, this cliffhanger is really evil, I'm sorry :3 But THIS time your lucky! 'Cause I have updated chapter 9 and 10 at the same time, so it's not really a cliffhanger anymore xD But anyway – Reviews my honeys - xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaine's POV! **

**Yep, I'm doin' it! ;D Are ya'll ready? Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It has been two days after we found Kurt through the hidden cameras in the building. He wasn't dead. But could he be now? I found out that I know the Sebastian guy. I used to go to school with him in Dalton, he had always been weird, and he didn't talk a lot... I had found him starring at me more than once. I had never tried talking to him. Then a few months ago, while I worked for the FBI, like I do today, I saw him again. Doing a crime... He had some companions with him that could've been his brothers and sisters _or _cousins. They looked a lot like each other, but Sebastian was obviously the "leader" of the group. We caught everyone, except from Sebastian, he ran away just in time. I don't know what they were looking after, 'cause it looked a lot like they were searching for something when we caught them snooping around in the bank and threatening people. I did overhear one of the men threatening a woman and asking her "Where is it?!" while the woman just sat and cried and shook her head. And they obviously wasn't looking for money, 'cause everybody knows where the bankers keep the money, or at least, _they_ should've known. Like when Sebastian and that David Karofsky (or whatever his name was) kidnapped Kurt, they didn't take _anything_ with them, except Kurt, not even money. Maybe they think Kurt knows what and where "it" is. They are using for something, so they can't be killing him, which is good. I just don't hope they are torturing him. Two days are too long, we better get a team out soon. I _have_ to save Kurt. Even if I don't really know him, I just felt that something was special about the boy. And okay, he's dead drop gorgeous, who doesn't want to save such a beautiful Disney princess, it'll be like a fairytale! Okay, I've been watching too much Disney. And I just called Kurt a princess... Nevermind!

I'm on my way to the big FBI building where I work. I have already attendance to save Kurt today, I just have to get Boss agree with me, that's the difficult part. When I arrive, I don't even think of dropping my things off at my office, I walk straight to Boss' office and talk with him. I knock carefully on his door. It's not that I'm afraid of Boss, but I have _much_ respect for the old man, if you're on his bad side, then there's nothing else to do than run. When I get an accepting invitation from Boss inside from the room, I open the door quietly and step in, closing the door behind me. I'm about to say something when Boss cuts me off. "Ahh, Agent Anderson. Please take a seat. I've actually been waiting for you" I sit in the big leather chair in front of Boss' desk. Has he been waiting for me? "Well, why is that, sir?" I ask politely, like I use to, but somehow it feels different this time, maybe because I'm actually sitting in his office like a little school kid that has been doing something wrong and are waiting for his punishment, I've never really _sat_ in his office like this before. Boss answers me "Well, the case about Mr. Hummel has been going on for a while now. We know where Mr. Hummel is, and I _do_ remember that you asked me to find some men who could be your back up team to save Mr. Hummel" I suddenly felt kind of mad, I raised my voice a little bit and cut Boss off "I just don't understand! Shouldn't we have been driving over there the _moment_ we knew where he was being held as hostage and saved him!? Did you have to _think_ about it? I thought we saved people? He has been waiting for me for a _month_, and then we _finally_ find him, and then let him wait two more days? He could've been killed by now!" Boss just looks calmly at me "He isn't dead; we have Jack checking the cameras practically every minute." I just look at him like he just has told me that he has 16 fingers.

Boss sighs, he looks down at his folded hands lying on the desk in front of him. "Blaine" that makes me sit down and look at him waiting for what will come next. He never says my first name. "We are all busy. We have a group of four, _with_ you, and that is not enough to take down Karofsky and Sebastian." "Then take some men off some of the cases that's on now! This is important! Can't you see it? You risk a life here!" I push "There are a lot of people's life hanging in a threat, Blaine. We can't just take one of the officers off of his case like that." Boss has a point. But I have a question that I have to ask "Why do you call me, Blaine?" I blurt out without thinking. "Because, right now, I'm not talking to a police man, I'm not talking to Agent Anderson." I raise an eyebrow "I'm talking to _Blaine_ Anderson, a nervous, frustrated and normal person, who cares about Mr. Hummel and want him home and save him. In this case you're not a police officer. You're more like one of the many people out there" he says pointing out the big window behind him "Caring about each other. They don't want for anything to happen to their beloveds. Everybody is asking for special treatment. But you know, there are so many people asking for help right now, and we have to grant everybody's wishes. To save them all. But we also look at the many cases we have at once, and take the most important. Not that they all are, but bank robberies, that has to be acted quick, so we can get to catch the guys before they run off again. This kidnapping is important, and I'm working on it, just like a ten thousand other cases. It's not only your case, Blaine, that is waiting for me; there are other people who has been waiting for a _year." _That makes me raise my eyebrows to my hairline. "I'm doing what I can, 'cause I can't do more. So tell me, Blaine. Why would I give _you _special treatment?"

After Boss' long speech, I'm totally stunned. I look at him; my respect level for him just raised a lot. Boss just looks at me, like he's waiting for me to give him a speech too. I look at him a bit more but then look away when I start speaking "I-I'm sorry Boss. I know... I'm just... I'm just so nervous." I practically whisper, but Boss seems to have caught my words "I know Blaine. I know" I feel kinda offended that he's calling me Blaine now. Like I'm suddenly a "no one". I stand up from the chair and are about to leave through the door, but Boss' voice stops me "But I could make an exception for Agent Anderson." I look back at him, eyes wide. "I've send 7 police officers on their way to save Mr. Hummel, but they're not driving without you." I just stare at Boss "Well what are you waiting for, Agent? You have a case to be completed!" Boss looks at me, his hands making the 'shoo' movement. I'm just standing here looking like an idiot. I finally wake up, and I can't feel more grateful "I-thank you so much Boss! I will complete this case, and I'll lock those bastards behind bars!" I do the salute "Good luck, Agent" Boss looks at me, then a light starts to form in his eyes "Good luck, son" and he almost looks proud of me, I just want to go over to him and give him a bear hug, and to be hugged back, a thing I've never felt. I can feel tears start to form in my eyes by his preference to me as his son. But I keep them back "I won't let you down" I hesitate a bit "dad" I finish, with a teary smile I'm out the door, a few meters down, and out the building. I'm on my way Kurt. I'm coming!

* * *

**Okay! So that was that. We are moving on over to our beloved Kurt in chapter 10, hopefully I'll get to update soon! You've got 2 chapters to read this time, but that was only because I got the time, so don't get used to it xP - xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine's POV **

**A/N: Oh my god you guys! O.o I haven't updated in like forever, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me *crawls under duvet* our internet was down from **_**Thursday**_** to **_**Monday, **_**and I wasn't home Monday -_- **** SORRY, I'm almost back on track! ^^ And I lied in last chapter, this is (obviously) not Kurt's POV, I changed my mind ^^' Okay, some of you have waited a long time for this chapter, so I'm just gonna shut up! :3 **

**Warning: Short chapter -.-' (you should probably get used to it xD)**

* * *

I'm sitting in the police car with Lucy, while I coordinate her. I've got the address from Carmel a d the instructions of how to get there. I can't figure out whether to laugh or cry. What if Kurt doesn't remember me? What if he's hurt badly? 'What ifs' are not questions you're supposed to ask yourself now, Kurt needs a hero, and right now he must be content with me. It takes some time to get there, but finally, I can see the huge building in front of us, "Stop here Lucy! It's here. Are the others officers with us?" we step out if the car and look behind us, the two cars drives up to stop behind of us, they step out of the as well, guns prepared.

We walk up to the front door, not knowing we are being watched from inside, the sign on the door says "Closed". It must have been a hotel of some kind. One of the officers, Marcus I think it was, dust off a sign, and big letters appears on it. "Mickey's it says" Marcus said, still looking at the sign "I've heard about that before, it has been a hotel, with very expensive rooms. Only the rich people had enough money to pay for this. It went bankrupt about a year ago. "Impressive "Good job officer" I smile desiring oh at Marcus, he gives a tight, but real, smile back. I've got some of the newbie's with me, so it's important for me to show them support. Lucy and I have been in the FBI the longest time.

We try to open the door, but it's locked, which I knew it would be. "Stand back" I say, and I take a little step, and I kick at the door where the keyhole is, we've learned at police training that running at the door never helps, but kicking at the keyhole is the only right thing, and that's how to open doors, when they're locked. Something like that, I'm terrible to explain things, especially when I'm kinda stressed and in a hurry, and just _**really **_want to find Kurt!

When the door crash open, we all walk inside guns in hands and aiming, in case someone jumps at us. I'm surprisingly not scared, trust me, I have been scared on a lot of missions, but somehow, I feel like I've got this! I just really wanna see Kurt, and save him. I bet he's still beautiful even with all his bruises. Oh god, his poor face. Sidetrack, we look around, and it seems pretty empty... We kick another door open, but it's just another dark and dusty room. I take my walkie-talkie out of my pocket and take it to my mouth "Carmel? Carmel, come in?!" I whisper loud in case somebody who aren't suppose to hear us, hear us. Not long and Carmel answers "Agent Anderson? Are you trouble!?" I can hear she is nervous, but also kind of... Exited? "No, no Carmel, we're fine, listen; can you tell me the number of the room Kurt is sitting in? The first time we hacked us in on those hidden cameras, we found a number of the room Kurt is being held hostage in, we didn't write it down and now I can't remember it!" I hurry to ask, I don't wanna waste any more time, and this has already been too long "Genius Agent! Why the hell didn't we think of that?" I can hear her typing furiously on the keyboard, and her steady breathing through the speaker.

Not much time has past and Carmel speaks up "Found it! It's number 206!" "Thank you Carmel!" when we get home, I'm gonna give her a big hug, she has been such a big help "And Blaine" I'm about to move and close my walkie-talkie when I hear Carmel say my first name "Good luck" I can hear she mean it, she wants home safe and sound. It makes me so grateful "Thank you Carmel." I can hear her smile before we both turns off our walkie-talkies. I make a move to make the rest of my police team, which I first of all had forgotten everything about, move forward.

We walk till we see stairs, we climb up of them, and we approach another dark hall. I look at the numbers at the doors, everyone is walking behind me, so silently that I can't hear their footsteps, but that's just good. We aren't many room numbers away from Kurt now; I can feel my heart begin to jump, until I realize that something is definitely wrong. It's too quiet. Of course us police folks has to be silent and sneaky, but I literally can't hear anything besides my thoughts, and I feel kind of cold on my back. I look behind me, gun still aiming, to find... No one... Where the hell is everybody? They're my backup! I don't get to think much about it before I feel _pain _in the back of my head, then my back like I have fallen, and then... Darkness

I can't feel anything, only pain... I can't remember anything... Where am I? I try to open my eyes, but in my attempt to do that, my head begins to hurt. A throbbing, hot pain that then goes down my spine, and then spreads in my body. After, I don't know how long, I finally get to open my eyes. I try to look at my surroundings, which is just darkness. I try to look at my hands, but when I try, I find them being tied with rope, I guess. I can't move my arms and my feet. I'm tied to a chair... Just like Kurt... Kurt! I was looking for Kurt when I found out that nobody of my men was behind me, and then I got hit in the head and now... I'm tied to a chair, and I don't know where I am. I don't know if I'm still in the same building. I don't even know where Kurt is... How could I let this happen!? Kurt is in trouble, and now there's nothing I can do, than just sit here and... And... _Stare_ into darkness!

Looks like I've already disappointed Boss. And I hadn't even really started the mission... I'm one big, stupid, idiotic, ridiculous, useless... My thoughts got brutally stopped by a door opening. I can only see a silhouette of a small, though tall, person and behind the first silhouette is a somewhat bigger one. They step closer till I can see everything except their faces "Agent Anderson, finally we meet again. Or should I call you; _Blaine?_" with the last word they both step into the light, so that I finally can see their faces... I gasp "_Sebastian?_"

* * *

**So... This was also kind of a hard chapter; I'm kinda getting out of this "writing routine"... But don't worry! I PROMISE that I will complete this story! I got an idea for another story that I'm also working on, you could eventually check it out? ;) It's called; "It Was Never A Mistake", just click on my username above, then you'll find it easily ;D That would make me happy! :D That, and reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! :D On both stories if that's not too much to ask for :3 Until next time – xoxo. **


End file.
